The present invention generally relates to tools and methods for installing rivets, and more specifically relates to an autofeed speed rivet tool, such as an autofeed speed rivet tool for use in medium-sized applications (i.e., between 1 and 5 million rivets a year), and a method of installing a rivet using an autofeed speed rivet tool.
While there are small, autofeed rivet tools for handling small operations and expensive, console-type rivet tools for handling large operations, there is not a widely available rivet tool which can be taken to a site to handle medium-sized operations.
Prior art hand tools have employed mandrels which hold maybe 35 rivets. After firing the 35 rivets, the mandrel must be re-stocked with rivets. This requires the mandrel to be withdrawn from the tool, and a new chain of rivets (initially provided adhered to a peel-away piece of paper) to be installed on the mandrel. This requires both time and dexterity. Mandrels typically last about 30,000 cycles. The present invention is directed to a hand tool which does not require the mandrel to be constantly withdrawn and re-stocked every 35 rivets or so. This allows a robot to use the tool, if desired, and allows the tool to be used in a flow line application (i.e., assembly line) without requiring the line to be stopped to re-load the tool with rivets. Providing that the tool is constantly fed rivets may result in an increase in efficiency of 50 to 80%.